Two Birds with One Princess
by xianpububbles
Summary: Aggravated by her current love life or lack of, Diana reeks havoc in the training room. Will she continue to pine over him or has she had enough? Can another man ever make her feel the same? BMWW, HMWW, HGGL, BMHG
1. Training with a Hawk

Training with a Hawk by Xianpububbles

She was a warrior, the princess of the Amazons and yet this mortal man aggravated her to the point of insanity.

Hoping to relieve her frustration in solitude, Diana entered in the code for the Watch Tower's training room. When the doors flew open, she saw Katar Hol heavily beating a punching bag. His body was glossed with sweat and his breath was rigid. Diana could tell he had been at it for a long time.

"Almost done?" she asked. He continued and seemed unaware of her presence. Diana found it most annoying to be ignored, especially tonight. She walked up to his punching bag, gave it a solid kick and sent it flying to the other side of the wall.

Katar tried not to look irritated as he turned to Diana. "Anything I can do for you…Princess?" His voice was stiff as he wiped his forehead.

"You have been training for quite some time. I was just going to suggest you take a rest…" Diana paused sniffing the air around him, "…and possibly a shower."

Katar clenched his jaw and replied, "Thanks for the concern, but I'll be quite content simply training into the night."

Diana sighed and realized she wasn't going to get the training room to herself, "Fine, then I shall spar with you. I'll do my best to contain my powers."

Katar paused looking towards Diana. "Wouldn't want to trouble you."

Diana annoyed. "I don't think that punching bag will be much use to you now."

"Oh we keep plenty in the supply room," He gave her a grin and headed for the supply closet.

Diana followed and held the door closed with her hand, "A live opponent will be much more challenging."

Katar let out a short chuckle, "I suppose that would really depend on the opponent."

Diana replied by throwing a hard punch toward his face. Katar anticipating her movements dodged the punch. "Now Princess, is that much better than the bag?"

"It's Diana!" she growled as she lunged at him. He avoided the attack and kneed her in the stomach.

_Yes_, she thought, _this is exactly what I needed. _

He grabbed her from behind and tried to prevent her from attacking again. She countered by low-kicking him in the shin and pushed him to the floor.

They continued to battle in hand-to-hand combat. Although he didn't have the strength of Superman, Kartar proved to be an agile fighter. It was late and both opponents were breathing heavily as their brutal sparring continued.

He came up behind her grabbed her neck with his arm. "Who needs the shower now, Princess?" He had a mocking tone in his voice as he held her tightly against his chest to ensure she wouldn't be able to kick her way out.

_He's adapting to my moves. I'll have to change tactics._ Diana remembered a unique counter attack Bruce taught her over a year ago. Suddenly an image of Bruce's face appeared in her mind. Diana cursed. She bent down loosening his hold on her as she grabbed his neck with her hands and flipped him to the ground.

She was over him and had him in a tight hold. "Now what were you saying, Tweety?"

Katar's eyes gave away the shock of Diana's new 'nickname' for him. She grinned down at him.

He rolled Diana onto her back, "What did you say?" She gave him a wicked look and let out a short 'tweet' sound.

His body was exhausted, but he was swelling with anger.

"Spoiled, arrogant woman!" he growled.

"I'm arrogant? You're the egotistical neurotic psycho that can't get over his past!"

They began spitting out insults at each other. Their faces were inches apart, but the volume of their voices carried throughout the training room.

Then there was silence as both glared hard at one another. Anger consumed their minds.

Before either knew what was happening, they were locked in a savage kiss.

Katar ran his hands along Diana's arms, enjoying the feel her sweat covered skin. Diana slipped her fingers through his dark hair and tugged on it as roughly. He roared into her lips. Their movements were raw and savage.

She was in the arms of another man, yet her thoughts trailed back to _him_.

Diana rolled Katar onto his back. Katar, at that moment, felt more than willing to oblige the feisty Amazon, but one look at her face halted his impulses. He could see the pain in her eyes. He knew that look all too well. It was the same look he had when Shayera...

Acting against every male fiber of his body pleading with him to let her continue, Katar pulled away from her.

Confused, Diana searched his face for answers. She saw concern in his eyes.

"Diana..." his voice was rough, "You don't want to do this."

Enraged by his remark, Diana gave him a hateful glare and in one quick movement smacked him squarely across the face.

He reached up to feel his cheek and was surprised his jaw is only slightly dislocated.

"You know nothing of what I want, Katar Hol!" she screamed at him unable to conceal the sound of hurt in her voice. She marched out of the training room with a stiff back and clenched fists. _Men! _Diana cursed to herself.

Katar sighs, _Women!_ He headed for the lockers to tend to his wounds and obvious stench. He felt a sense of remorse, but tried to assure himself that this was the most honorable thing he could do. _Wasn't it?_ Seeds of doubt began to plant themselves in his mind.

Diana was in her room at the Watchtower. She showered to wash away the smell of their mixed sweat from her body, but no matter how hot the water was she couldn't wash **him** out of her mind. Was her anguish so apparent that anyone could see it? How did Katar know?

_For your safety...For the benefit of the team... _In her head, she heard nothing but Bruce's voice repeating all the excuses he had for not having a relationship with her. Diana punched the shower wall in anger leaving chunks of tile on the floor.

Outside, Katar gave a gentle knock on Diana's door trying not to wake her sleeping neighbors.

"Diana?" Katar was not a man who apologized easily. He could count the number of apologies he had made in his life on one hand, but the sound of Diana's voice full of hurt rang out in his mind.

He had been standing outside her door for quite some time with no answer. _Stubborn woman! _He cursed to himself. _Fine let her wallow in her own misery!_

Diana stepped out of the bathroom in her nightgown. She plunged herself onto the bed. Her tears muffled by her pillow.

He had turned to leave and if he hadn't heard her stifled cries from inside, he'd be back in his own room cursing her again.

But he had heard them and a wrenching feeling in his chest would not allow him to simply abandon her. He placed a hand on her door and silently let himself in.

She hated his logic, his reasoning and his damned eyes! The eyes she knew would never allow themselves to love her, not the way she wanted or needed them to. She loved his eyes...she loved Bruce! _Oh Hera, help me._

As if answering her prayer, Katar stood over her. She seemed oblivious to his presence, as her tears continued to wring away at his heart. A clenched jaw and tense fist at his side was the only sign of his anger. _Who would do this to her? _

Diana suddenly felt him standing next to her bed. She stilled and made ready to attack. She was angry and embarrassed that her intruder had seen her in such a weak position.

When she got up to face him, she was shocked to see Katar standing before her. He could tell by the expression on her face she was still mad at him. With tears on her cheeks, she threw a hard punch at him. Katar dodged it, moving in closer and hugged her against him in silence.

His act of tenderness melted away her aggression. Her tense muscles relaxed as he stroked her back, letting her fall into his shoulder. She accepted his arms, his shoulder, his warmth. She was allowing him to comfort her.

He didn't ask her why she was upset and she was grateful for that. She lay in his arms as her tears subsided into a small whimper and she finally began to sleep.

He smiled down at the look of serenity on her face. It was a rare sight indeed. He adjusted her covers and gave the Amazon princess a soft kiss on her forehead wishing her the most pleasant of dreams.

It was early morning. The other members would be getting up soon. He would have to leave Diana's room with stealth and speed. He carefully poked his head outside ensuring the coast was clear and quietly tiptoed away from her door and towards his room in the next hall.

If he had Superman's hearing, Katar would have heard a toothbrush fall to the ground at the other end of the hall as a pair of eyes watched him in shock. The eyes blinked twice, watching Katar's wings trail behind him and Diana's door slowly close. "Great Hera!" Shayera quoted her friend with a dazed look on her face as she turned back toward the bathroom leaving her toothbrush on the floor.

Katar sighed with relief as he fell onto his own bed. He had had quite a night and was ready for the relaxing day ahead. Or so he thought...

_To be continued..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: Reviews welcomed!


	2. A Bat Lost in the Dark

A Bat Lost in the Dark by Xianpububbles

Nightwing watched furiously as Bruce waited until the last second to launch his grappling hook. It seemed as if Bruce was seriously contemplating the thought of letting himself plummet to the pavement. Maybe it was easier than whatever torment he was putting himself through.

_Stupid old man_, Dick thought as he followed Bruce along the rooftops of Gotham. The others didn't seem to notice, but Dick knew better. Bruce wasn't completely concentrating on patrol. He was distracted and becoming careless.

Dick had seen that exact fight scene a hundred times over. Bruce in the center of a circle of gangsters and the result was always the same; Bruce came out with barely a scratch!

But not tonight, tonight Bruce's body was there but his mind and probably his heart were somewhere else. He had allowed himself to be stabbed him in the shoulder! _Yes_, Dick shook his head, _Bruce had LET it happen_.

Back in the cave, Alfred began dressing the stab wound on Bruce's shoulder. Dick clenched his jaw watching Bruce slightly flinch as Alfred revealed his bloody flesh.

He hated seeing the old man like this. "You could have blocked it, Bruce," Dick finally spoke his mind.

Bruce squeezed his fist as Alfred tightened the new dressings. "It'll be healed in a month."

"But not before your next one..." Dick paced back and forth and tried to control the irritation in his voice. Bruce had always irritated him, but tonight it had gone beyond irritation to pure madness!

"I can't do it, Bruce! I can't patrol Gotham AND worry that you'll end up killing yourself in the next fight!"

"No one asked you to worry about me! Our lives are on the line every time we go out there and you know that."

"Not like this it isn't! Not when you don't even care about your own life anymore!" Dick was enraged and frustrated at the man who had been like a father to him almost his entire life.

Bruce glared back at him. Angry at his words, because he knew Dick was right. It was supposed to be easier. Once he removed her from his life, he could get back to the way things were. Before her smile, her eyes, her lips. He cursed to himself.

Dick was used to Bruce's silence. He could never get a straight answer from the man in all the years he had known him. But there was something else; something he could tell was different in Bruce's eyes. His words had invoked a memory. And by the look on the old man's face, Dick could tell it was about her.

Dick broke the silence, "Go back to your 'castle in the sky', old man. Get whatever it is settled. You're no use to us this way," Dick placed a hand on Bruce's good shoulder. Bruce looked up to see a pleading look in the young man's eyes.

He pushed off his hand. "Go home, Dick."

"Fine, continue to loathe yourself! See if I care!" Dick threw his arms into the air. "Stubborn old man!"

Nightwing left, anger steaming off him as he marched out of the Batcave.

---

The next night, Nightwing returned for their regular patrol. Only Bruce wasn't in the cave. _Did he go off without me? Was he THAT pissed?_

He heard foot steps behind him. It was Alfred. "Master Wayne wanted me to inform you that he will be taking leave for a few days."

"What..." Dick paused. "Where did he go?"

Alfred cleared his throat, "He didn't say, Master Grayson. But I do believe I heard Mr. Kent's voice on the com link before his departure."

_Finally._ Dick smiled to himself and left the cave to go out on watch.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Reviews, as always, are welcomed.


	3. The Early Hawk Gets the Bat

The Early Hawk gets the Bat by Xianpububbles

He heard the door swing open and his light switch flip on. The sudden brightness in the room stung his eyes and set off a splitting headache.

Exhausted from last night he tucks himself deeper into his covers and said crossly to whoever is at the door, "Go away!"

"Good morning to you too, Katar," Shayera smiled letting herself in.

"What do you want, Shayera?" Katar moaned sinking his head further into his pillow.

"How about some breakfast?" She grinned trying not to look to conspicuous.

Katar strained his eyes to see the clock by his bed. "By the gods, woman, it's 6 in the morning!"

"No better time to have a nice morning _tweet_..."

Katar sat up in his bed eyes wide, "W…What did you say, Shayera?"

Surprised by his sudden interest in her words she repeated herself, "Uh... No better time for a morning _treat_?"

"Oh..." he relaxed and massaged his temples trying to get rid of his headache.

She gave him a stern look. "Is something wrong, Katar? Are you hiding something?"

"No!"

He realized she wasn't going to leave until he agreed to go with her, he grumbled, "Give me a minute and I'll be right out."

"Wonderful!" she gave him an evil grin.

A few minutes later, Katar left his room. Shayera lead the way and Katar followed in an almost zombie like state. When she stopped Katar looked around. There were no tables.

"Shayera, this isn't the cafe-," his words were cut off by a kick in the side sending him flying to the other side of the training room.

"What did you do to her last night, Katar?" Shayera growled at him with a fury in her eyes.

"What? Who?" Katar confused and pushed himself back up.

"Diana!" she yelled with a vengeance in her voice.

"Noth- Wait!" he gave her a small grin, "Shayera, are you jealous?" The following expression on her face was far from jealousy. He regretted his words as he received another punch in the chest sending him back to the floor.

"Argh, Men! The entire world does NOT revolve around you!" She had him in a hold with his arms and wings behind him.

"I swear, Katar, if your **intentions** are anything less than-" Katar suddenly found an opening flipping Shayera to the ground.

He smiled, looking down at her. "She must mean a lot to you then."

"Of course she does, fool!" Shayera picked herself up, "I wanted to massacre Batman for what he did to her, but she wouldn't allow it!"

"So it was Batman." Katar thought out loud and clenched his fist.

"She didn't tell you?" Shayera bit her lip while cursing herself for letting her anger get the best of her.

"I'm sure she was going to."

But the truth of the matter was that he wasn't completely sure about anything that had happened between him and Diana last night. And at that thought he let out a deep sigh.

Shayera looked at him closely. "Do you love her?"

"Love?" he let out an awkward laugh, "That is the farthest thing from my mind right now. And I'm sure Diana would agree."

Shayera saw a familiar sadness in his eyes.

"Well, if she isn't now, she soon will be. You are a good man Katar and Diana is a smart woman," Shayera gave him a smile of encouragement and squeezed his hand.

Before Katar could reply and disagree with her words, they heard the training room door open.

"Achem!" At the sound of a voice they both turned to see John Stewart standing at the doorway.

"This room is reserved for the next hour. If you two don't mind," John said with a stifled sound of jealousy in his voice.

"Not a problem, John, we'll simply move our 'meeting' to Shayera's room instead." Katar gave John a wicked grin and pulled Shayera to follow him.

Shayera, for once in her life, was speechless. Her eyes glued to Johns as she left the training room hand-in-hand with Katar.

As the door closed she could hear John brutally annihilating a punching bag.

"The training room is going to need a few more of those," laughed Katar letting go of her hand.

"Idiot!" Shayera finds her voice again and punched him in the arm, but could not help cracking a smile herself.

They walked down the hall chatting and laughing with one another until they reached Diana's door.

------

Bruce stared down at her. She was as stunning as ever.

Her breathing was slow as she slept. He was tempted to steal a kiss and feel the softness of her lips.

She began to move and let out a soft moan. Her eyes were closed as she called out, "Katar, is that you?"

Diana's voice sounded… happy. Had her voice ever sounded as happy when she called out for him?

There was a sudden twisting feeling in his chest as he pulled away from her bedside. _Katar?_ He needed to find out exactly what had happened in his absence. He fled her room retreating to the hallway outside.

He was unexpectedly greeted by a familiar voice, "Hello Batman."

It was too late to deny it. He had been caught sneaking out of Diana's room.

Bruce turned to see them both, Shayera and Katar standing before him.

"Should I even ask?" Shayera's voice grew hard with anger. She wanted more than anything to rip his head off, but kept reminding herself of her pledge to Diana.

_Shayera may have promised not to harm him, but I made no such agreement. _Katar walked up to the dark knight and punched him across the face. Batman fell on the floor.

"Welcome back," Katar growled walking away from him.

To be continued….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hope it's an enjoyable read. Reviews and critiques are welcome!


	4. Giving the Princess Her Freedom

Giving the Princess Her Freedom by Xianpububbles

Bruce was on the floor and his head was spinning. How had he let that damned man get such a solid hit?

Bruce was going back through the incident in his mind, analyzing his actions. He should have been able to avoid it, avoid being caught at all.

Dick's voice rang in his ears, _just like you should have blocked that gangster with the knife._ He cursed Dick under his breath.

Shayera didn't know why she was still standing there. She didn't move something about these Earth men always made her second guess her judgments. _You're getting soft, Shayera_, she scolded herself.

Bruce felt Shayera's arms lifting him from the floor. A throbbing pain pulsated through his arm and he realized the shoulder wound had been ripped opened.

Needing to maintain his constant appearance of strength, Bruce pulled away from her arms.

"I don't need your help, Shayera."

"Good because I'd be the last person to come to your aid!" _Ungrateful…_she curses him under her breath.

Bruce walked towards the infirmary. His shoulder was burning with pain.

Shayera knew Batman's aptitude and tactics made him one of the most proficient members of the League avoiding virtually any injury. Something is definitely wrong, she thought as she secretly followed behind Bruce.

Once he reached the infirmary, Bruce began pulling the items he needed off the shelves and threw them down on the medical bed. Shayera watched curiously from a small crack in the door.

"If you want to help, grab some gauze," said Bruce not turning to face her.

_How does he always know? _Shayera looked annoyed. She entered and opened a near-by drawer pulling out a spindle of gauze.

Bruce sat on the medical bed, pulling up his sleeve. His bloody shoulder exposed.

"What happened?" Shayera brought over the gauze.

"Don't ask."

"Katar didn't..."

"I don't like repeating myself, Shayera."

She felt the urge to slug Bruce again just to see his body sprawled out on the infirmary floor.

Bruce handed her the rubbing alcohol, "Do you know what to..." He flinched. She began to clean his wound giving him an angry glare.

Bruce watched her to re-stitch his shoulder and examined her work. He noticed her mangled hair and disheveled clothing.

Not looking up at him, she replied, "We were sparring."

"We?"

"Katar and I."

"How does Diana feel about that?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

He was silent. Shayera rolled her eyes.

As she began to wrap his shoulder, the pain from his cheek was becoming more apparent. He reached up to feel his cheekbones and jaw, ensuring they weren't broken or dislocated.

She had a grin on her face, recalling the immensely satisfying punch Katar had laid on him. "You can't honestly say you didn't deserve that, Bruce."

Remembering the sound of joy in Diana's voice calling out Katar's name, he quickly replied, "I'm not sure I did."

He was looking down, but he could feel her giving him an icy stare.

"That was a rhetorical question, Bruce." She tightened the dressing a little harder than necessary.

Her irritation with him was growing. She wanted to hurl out every rotten word she knew at the man who had stolen her friend's heart and then obliterated it with his protocols.

She paused, looking at him squarely in the eyes. She could tell he was trying to hide the distraught look on his face.

There was a part of her that was almost glad the Batman was suffering, it showed he wasn't invincible.

Another part of her almost believed it was justice after all the severe hurt he had inflicted upon Diana.

But a larger part of her wanted more than anything to save this wretched, stubborn man from himself.

Shayera sighed. "It hasn't been very long."

Bruce stilled.

"Diana and Katar. He comforts her."

"Comforts?"

Shayera looks down, ignoring his question. "I think he's in love with her."

_Who isn't_, he thought to himself, the clenching feeling returned in his chest.

He was silent for a few moments and then put his ungloved hand over Shayera's. "Thanks, Shayera, for the stitch work."

She nodded in response.

As he walked out of the medical bay he heard Shayera's voice. "I want her to be happy, Bruce."

_So do I._ He headed for the shuttle bay.

--------

Diana awoke and searched the room. Katar was gone. _Had he come back in the morning to see her?_

As she licked her lips, she recalled the events of last night. Her eyes lightened and she smiled to herself. She hadn't felt herself smiling like this in a long time.

_Katar is a fierce warrior…and a fine man._

Her smile vanished when she looked into the mirror and saw the remains of the tears she had wept last night. She did her best to remove the traces of unhappiness from her face with soap and cold water.

_Coward! _He was in front of her door hesitant to knock. He was letting this woman turn him into a fool. Batman was back, she needed nothing further from him.

Her door swings open. Diana walks out slamming her face against Katar's chest. "Hey!" she growled.

His hands were on her arms as he regrettably pulled his body away from hers. "Sorry, Diana," he apologized in a soft voice that did not sound like him at all.

Diana gave him a smile. "Have you been standing here long?"

_By the Gods, she's gorgeous when she smiles. _He wanted to see her smile like this everyday. He immediately realized he had not answered her question, occupied with his thoughts.

She was giving him an odd look. As he finally answered, "Yes," he was stuttering, "No, only a few minutes." _Imbecile! _He wanted to kick himself.

"Oh...Well I'm meeting Shayera for lunch. You should join us." She took his arm as they headed toward the cafeteria.

_Why did her touch make his flesh feel like it was on fire? _Her body was even closer now. He could feel her warmth against him. He wanted to simply pin her down and cover her lips with his.

She enjoyed the feel of his arm holding hers. In an almost natural motion, she lightly leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked.

Katar held his breath, savoring the feel of her head against his shoulder and soaking his skin with her warmth.

He looked down at her and wanted to pause this moment of his life so that he may enjoy her company indefinitely. He heard his name on her lips. "Katar..."

"Were you in my room this morning? I felt someone and I thought you had come back."

He stopped walking. His body became rigid. He knew exactly who she 'felt' that morning.

She was going to find out sooner or later, but he was hoping on the later.

He wanted to see her before she found out. At least once more, before he would lose her completely.

His silence worried Diana. "Katar, are you alright?"

Without thinking, he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. It was different than the kiss they had shared last night. It was soft and unyielding.

_I need this one last kiss…this will allow me to forget her…forget that I love her._

He pulled away. His thoughts had betrayed him. _No!_ He shook his head in denial.

His breath was heavy and his fingers grinding into fists.

Diana felt his lips leaving her, his warmth pulling away. She felt cold. She reached out for him. "Katar?"

"He's back, Diana…" Katar hated the sound of his voice as he walked away from her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I changed a few scenes in this chapter. Reviews and critiques welcome!  



	5. A Beginning

A Beginning By Xianpububbles

There was more than one bird scouting Gotham that night.

The city was much bigger than he had anticipated. He had been searching for hours. Katar landed on a vacant rooftop to rest. He stayed in the shadows to avoid any unwanted attention.

Katar needed a better plan. He ran his fingers through his hair as he began to pace back and forth. Katar wasn't going to let Batman escape so easily.

From the blackness, a fist rammed hard against Katar's face sending him to the ground.

Nightwing appeared shocked at the sight of an unconscious Hawkman. "What was that for?"

"I owed him one." Batman replied and with the speed of the Flash a smile appeared and disappeared on the great detective's face.

----------

Katar awoke to darkness. He looked around and found he was inside a damp and rather smelly cave. There was an intense soreness in his cheek and his head was reeling. Reaching up to feel his jaw, he realized his arms were chained to the ground. He growled pulling hard against the chain, but it was useless.

He heard footsteps. He laid still as he listened intently to the approaching voices.

"Is this really necessary, Batman?" a woman's voice asked in an annoyed tone.

"Until we figure out what his intentions are, yes."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that he was able to break through your impenetrable defenses and lay one on you?" Katar could hear the woman smiling as she spoke.

Irritated that she enjoyed bringing the incident up whenever possible, Bruce didn't reply.

The two were over him as he feigned unconsciousness. Katar could feel that the woman was closer and in one quick motion captured her neck with his chains.

"Release me, Batman!" Katar growled. Batman didn't move. _Does he not care about anything?_

Almost immediately after her capture, Katar felt a sharp pain in his chest as the woman freed herself from his grip. Shayera appeared before him.

Batman quickly moved towards her. "I'm fine," she said while rubbing her neck.

_Shayera? What was she doing here? Unless..._

Katar's eyes then became wide with shock. "Shayera! You and Batma-" he was silenced with a smack on the head.

Shayera's face was flushed. "Of course not, idiot! I came to make sure you two wouldn't do anything stupid!"

She then glanced over at Bruce, "But it seems as if I'm already too late."

Ignoring Shayera's insult, Bruce approached Katar. "What are you doing in Gotham?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shayera answered for Katar. She kneeled down beside him and began to inspect his jaw. He winced as she applied pressure on a newly formed bruise. She sighed with relief having expected the worse.

Bruce turned away at her intimate concern for Katar. _What did women see in that man?_

He threw the keys to the chains on the floor beside Shayera and clicked a few buttons on his computer. "I'll have J'onn teleport you back."

"No!" Katar says firmly as Shayera removes his chains.

"We have nothing more to discuss," Batman gives him an icy glare.

"Nothing more? We haven't discussed anything!" He roars back getting ready to attack.

Shayera stands between them facing Katar. "You're leaving with me."

Looking down at her, Katar argues "But Diana. He's..."

"...ensuring she doesn't suffer any longer." Shayera completed Katar's sentence while pulling him to the transport.

Before Katar could protest he was pushed onto the transfer pad and disappeared from the cave.

Bruce approached her. "Shayera..."

She turned to face him. He was struggling to speak.

She gave him a small smile. Normal people didn't have this much trouble expressing their gratitude.

She touched his cheek whispering, "You may not believe you deserve to be happy, Bruce. But I do."

She kissed him softly pulling away before he could respond and stepped into the transporter.

But J'onn had not been instructed to trigger a second transport.

In one quick motion, Bruce pulled her against him and returned her kiss with a passion she wouldn't have believed possible from the Batman.

----------

Shayera must have known she would be here. She had been waiting and she looked angry. An angry Amazon was not someone to mess with.

He waited to speak, choosing his words carefully. "I wanted to bring him back to you."

She was inches away from his face with the fiercest look he'd ever seen. "Do you think I'm a fool, Katar?"

"No." He shook his head confused.

She came even closer. "Do you want me or not?"

Her question stunned him. "I...um..."

She gave him a deadly glare.

"Yes."

Without another word she grabbed his arm pulling him out of the transport bay and into the hall.

They stopped in front of the training room.

Katar didn't think he could be any more confused. "Diana, what are we doing here?"

She replied with a wicked smile. "I feel like sparring."

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Whew! Done, and as always reviews and critiques are welcome!


End file.
